


My Stubborn Jerk

by Mianxxi55



Category: AOMG Record Label, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if I didn't know the reason right for the first time I saw you, Jung Kiseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stubborn Jerk

\- Don’t you have to go to work today?

\- No, my company’s not the type of dictatorial company that forces their employees to work on Sundays.

\- What about housework?

\- My mom did them all.

\- There must be something for you to do, you can’t just follow me every Sunday and bothered while I'm working like this!

The older male just grinned widely.

In exactly a Sunday morning of nearly a month ago, this annoying man officially appeared in Sunghwa’s peaceful life and bothered him every week on Sundays, the only day of his part time work as a leaflet distributor. Actually Sunghwa’s a music producer and he produced music for a few newbie rappers, but he’s just a beginner in this field and he’s not famous, so this job couldn’t help him earn enough. He made music because he loved it, and distributed leaflets because of money. But the presence of this super annoying man even made his life harder than ever in a very annoying way.

\- You have to do this every weekend?

\- It’s just 10 degrees and maybe it’s even getting colder, don’t you feel hard leaving your bed early like this?

\- I don’t think that dog chased you because I was too noisy, I think just because it’s stupid.

\- Despite the fact that you look like you’ve just woken up from a tired sleep, I really like your jeans anyways.

\- Today you will tell me your name, right?

Sunghwa had no choice but just ignored the man and kept doing his job. If becoming a nuisance could be a course in the University then this man might became a professor! A real nuisance is something that not everyone can easily become, but this man did it so excellently and that made Sunghwa unbearable.

...

\- Why do you keep following me like that? You didn’t even bother to hide when I looked back and spot you!

\- This is Mapo-gu! Was your name Mapo-gu? I don’t think so, then I have the right to go on this street and any other street that I want. - he calmly shrugged.

Sunghwa turned away furiously, tried to ignore the persistent tail behind.

\- If your name is not Mapo-gu then what’s it? What's your name?

That question again. This man had always asked him that question for the last months, about a dozen times each week.

\- Alien, okay?

\- If you tell me your name, I will not follow you anymore.

Sunghwa thought he would feel pleased about that jerk disappearing from his sight, but that moment he just could think about one thing.

\- Ha! Finally you admitted that you’re following me!

\- Yes, I’m following you. I even went to several stores and asked them to make me a a sign with a “I’M FOLLOWING YOU” written on it but all of them refused because they thought I'm crazy.

Sunghwa immediately be dumbfounded, he remembered that even his brother Hyukwoo after mistakenly ate a rotten apple some days ago but didn’t act scarily at this level.

\- Tell me your name, pleaseeeee!

Sunghwa widened his eyes in surprise, he even almost blushed. “Oh my God, how the hell can he make that seducing passionate look and why’s he using it on me???”.

\- Okay okay, it’s Sunghwa. - Sunghwa heaved a sigh and wondered how many people have been hypnotized by that handsome face just like him right now.

\- Finally you said it out. My name is Kiseok, Jung Kiseok.

The man proudly said with a broad smile and made Sunghwa’s heart beating faster every second. This’s really not good at all.

...

Sunghwa was completely shocked when he met the man named Jung Kiseok at the base of the staircase at his apartment and the big grin on his face hasn’t changed compared to the moment when the younger revealed his name.

\- Oh God! Do you know that you scared me? Didn’t you say that you would stop following me from now on?

\- I’m not following you!

\- So what are you doing here this late with that creepy smile?

\- I’m waiting for you. Here, take a look at this when you come home.

Sunghwa had barely asked what it was when Kiseok slipped a small envelope into his hand and then pulled him into his chest for a tight hug before quickly ran away.

\- Now I have to go, goodnight Sunghwa-ssi!

...

Sunghwa wondered why he didn’t throw the envelope away but carefully open it and read the note in it cherishingly like this.

“Name: Jung Kiseok

Date of Birth: 09/03/1986

Blood type: AB

Favorite colors: black and white

Graduated from Seoul National University. Now working as a Co-CEO at a music recording label.

Recorded a video of you falling asleep while having a quick rest on the park bench. I think it’s cute. My friends think I'm fucking creepy.

Talking about you too much. My best friend aka the other CEO now always be ready to kick me out of our office room everytime I started to open my mouth to talk about you.

Now, you know a lot about me with this so go out with me, please?”

Sunghwa amusedly laughed.

...

For the next two months, Kiseok patiently came to Sunghwa’s apartment every evening, standing at the front yard with a guitar and sang every love song he knew. There was always a box of pizza at Sunghwa’s doorstep when he came home late and had no time to cook dinner. A lot more rappers and singers came to him to ask for him to produce their songs or simply bought the rights to use his music beats. If only Kiseok knew that Sunghwa realized that all those buyers were his acquaintances. If only the older knew that Sunghwa always secretly laughed at Kiseok’s weird singing voice and smiled amusedly when thinking of him before bedtime.

...

And today Sunghwa found himself sitting comfortably on the sofa, reading a novel with Kiseok’s head on his lap.

\- You don’t know what I went through just to be with you like this. I always got lost when I went back home after following you, and there’re so many perverts in this area. I met so much crazy guys who like showing off their bodies that I was willing to show off my body back if I see any more guys like that. Because you didn’t agree to join my company that time so my fellow artist friends even felt sick of me day by day calling them to convince them to come to you. I was hospitalized because of a sore throat and the doctor told me not to go to the karaoke anymore. Some of your neighbors even poured down buckets of cold water and shouted "Shut up!!!" to my face...

And then Kiseok had to immediately stop his pathetic story when Sunghwa put the book aside and leaned over for a peck on his lips.

\- I love you. Is that enough to compensate for all of your disadvantages?

\- That solves all the problems. Why? - the older male exhaled in satisfaction. Sunghwa only responded with a half smile on his lips.

As if I didn't know the reason right for the first time I saw you, Jung Kiseok.

END.


End file.
